A Hero's Born: Shinobi's Origin Story
by EVRyderWriter
Summary: Out of the shadows, a new superhero is born...overwhelmed and unsure, but forced to fight for survival against those she trusted most. Can this hero survive? Or will she fall victim to the shadows of doubt? Read on... Please R and R!


A HERO'S BORN: SHINOBI ORIGIN STORY

BY: Elizabeth Varga (EV)

EV sat crossed-legged, on her bed, fingering though her most recent yearbook. Her freshman year of high school had been over for a day, and summer vacation was here.

All she had to look forward to was her "job" and staying around her apartment. It wasn't the best…and it was in one of the worst neighborhoods, but it was more than a lot of others had. She was grateful, even though the boredom could really get to you, especially if it was one her days off.

There was a knock at her door and it opened. A teenaged girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes, dressed in a jeans and a white t-shirt sauntered in. She walked over wordlessly and tossed a bulging manila envelope next to EV.

"Another one?" EV asked, without looking up.

The girl shrugged and took the yearbook out of EV's hands, "Summer's always busy. Key's waiting outside."

EV scooted off the bed and slipped on her sneakers. It may be hot, but running in flip-flops was suicide. Not that she thought they would have to do any running today….

The girl snorted as she flipped through the pages.

"You _actually _bought one of these? Christ, go ask for your money back or something. It's friggin' retarded."

"Well, at least I stayed in school, unlike somebody else I know." EV said pointedly, taking the yearbook from her and tossing it on the bed.

The girl laughed and shrugged again, "What? It was a waste of my time. I'm not going to stay in somethin' that's a waste."

"You'll think differently later on, Beth, trust me. What can you do without a high school diploma?"

"Um, what we're doing now?" the girl retorted.

"True…true."

"Look, you ready? Key ain't gonna wait all day."

EV nodded and grabbed the manila envelope off the bed and slipped it into her sports jacket. Beth tapped her fingers impatiently on the door frame.

"Yo, c'mon! We gotta move."

EV motioned her to go and the two walked out.

The two friends took the back stairs down to around the back of the apartment building. The back alley was littered with busted glass and beer cans. Cigarette butts were strewn all over the place.

A black SUV, with tinted windows was parked sideways in front of them, ready to pull out of the alley. A sleek and muscled teenaged boy, with dark features and a wife beater and jeans on, leaned casually against the passenger side door.

He straightened up as the two girls approached. In an exaggerated motion he swung the door open and bowed.

"Your chariot awaits, my ladies." he said in a grand voice.

Beth snorted, "Key, you're such an ass."

Key put on a wounded look as Beth shut the door, "What I do?" he asked.

EV grinned, and got in.

Taking up post in the driver seat, Key started the SUV up and looked at the two girls.

"Alright, now, I don't know if you guys heard, but this is an important drop. I mean, huge. King's got a lot ridin' on it. So don't screw it up."

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Naw, I'm serious, ok? I mean, ya'll are his best an' that, but-."

"What else, Key?" Beth asked, annoyed.

Key gave Beth a glare and continued on, "Remember the knock thing, or else he won't open. I'll be around the corner, waitin'. Come out the back, so nobody sees ya. Oh, an' don't get caught. That's the big thing."

"How can we get caught? The cops don't know, genius!" Beth said.

"You don't know that. These cops aren't as stupid as they look."

"Look, lets discuss the intelligence of the BPD later and just go, ok?" EV said, annoyed.

Key nodded and turned forward. He gunned the SUV out of the alley and out onto the street.

WEST SIDE OF BUFFALO

Key stopped the car in a back alley and looked at the girls reflection in his rearview mirror.

"This is it. West side…remember to do the knock, Beth, or-"

"Or he won't open the door. I know…you said that already." Beth interjected. "Christ! Somebody's got a friggin' attitude today, geez!" Key snapped at her.

EV jumped in…"Guys, look. It's a big job, we're all a little on edge, kay? So lets get it over with."

Key nodded and Beth scowled. The two girls hopped out and the SUV immediately peeled away and down around the next corner.

They recognized several other fellow ORGANIZATION members watching them. The two girls nodded and they nodded back. Two men crossed the street and walked behind them, their right hands in stuck in the pockets of their baggy, jean shorts. This was the armed guard that had been agreed on prior to the making of this drop.

The two girls walked up the crumbling steps of an abandoned-looking house. The girls knew differently though. After all, looks can be deceiving.

The two men acting as their armed guard, sat down on the steps, hands still in their pockets, as they watched the girls open up the busted door and step in.

The house entrance was dimly lit, and smelled musty. The two looked around, then walked up the stairs to the top level of the house.

At the top of the stairs, a door with a heavy metal gate on it, along with a heavy-duty lock, confronted the two.

EV nodded to Beth, who stepped forward and administered the designated knock on the iron gate. It rattled and clanked as she knocked and even after she finished the knock, the gate still reverberated.

There was a shuffling sound and the door behind the gate opened a crack, then all the way. A young man in his early twenties nodded at them and opened the lock and swung the gate open for them.

They stepped in and the door and gate were immediately shut again. The man glanced at them and grinned.

"Got the money?" he asked.

"Right here, D…" EV said and took the manila envelope out and handed it to him.

He took, opened it open, looked through it for a bit, then handed it off to another man, who disappeared into the back with it.

"You know where to drop it off, right?" Beth asked, surveying the boxes that lined the far wall, waiting to be delivered.

"Yep…don't worry about it."

While Beth and D talked, EV walked around, looking the boxes and the room they were in. She went through the kitchen, which was filthy and cockroach-ridden. EV wrinkled her nose and went on through the back bedroom, where dirty clothes were strewn all over the floor.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and shouting and yelling. Smoke billowed out of the living room and down the hall. EV saw a figure come running toward her.

"Beth? Beth!" EV ran to intercept her. She grabbed Beth by the arm.

"Cops! It's…it's the cops!" she wheezed.

"Shit! Come on! Move!" EV commanded, pulling her along towards the back. There were dark figures coming toward them as they ran toward the far back of the house.

"FREEZE! POLICE! STOP OR WE'LL SHOOT!"

"Ignore 'em! C'mon!" EV shouted. The two crashed through the door to the last bedroom and bolted across the room to the window.

EV smashed out the glass with her jacketed arm, "JUMP! NOW!" she shouted. Beth climbed out the window and jumped, landing on the fire escape. Beth scampered down to the last landing then jumped to the ground.

She looked up at EV who stood ready to jump. EV looked back behind her…the cops were going to be on her in a minute.

She jumped down to the fire escape and followed Beth's path. The two girls bolted down the back alley, and into the late afternoon shadows.

Taking the back way to Key and the SUV, then bounded up on the car, where Key was dozing in the front.

He snorted awake when the two slammed the doors shut.

"What…what's goin' on…what's the rush…"

"Cops! We gotta go now! Don't stop, just go! GO!" EV commanded.

Key hastily started the SUV up and punched the gas and sped away, leaving the cops in the dust.

UPPER WEST SIDE

NOTTINGHAM TERRACE DELAWARE PARK AREA

The penthouse was lavish, exquisite. That's all that could be said. Of all the gorgeous houses in this area, this one was the best. Inside, it was even more spectacular. Magnificent Italian-styled décor and furnishings dominated.

The owner of this penthouse was a businessman. A very shrewd and smart businessman. One that commanded the largest drug cartel ever known in Buffalo. He chose his people carefully, screening each one to ensure his business was safe. And when one of his employees slipped up…he fixed it, swiftly and efficiently.

At the moment, this "businessman" was in his parlor. EV and Beth sat on the leather couch across from him.

"Total loss…total, damn loss!" King Sanchez growled, standing up and walking over to his bar to pour himself a drink.

"Sorry, King…me an' Beth would have tried to grab some…but the cops came too fast. I didn't even know what had happened until I saw Beth running toward me."

King took a deep drink and waved his dismissively. "Doesn't matter…what's done is done. We'll just have to cover up the losses quickly and we shouldn't have any problems. Beth…would you please excuse us? I want to talk to Elizabeth in private."

Beth nodded and got up, glancing at EV and then walked out. King was the only one who ever called EV by her real first name. The only person EV allowed to do so, beside her parents.

EV glanced at Beth as she left then looked back King, curious.

"You did the right thing, Elizabeth. You thought quickly and calmly…I still have my two best carriers, regardless of the fact I lost a lot with this raid, including my best supplier." King said, his back to her.

"Oh…well, thanks. That means a lot. Like I said, if I had had time, I would have tried to grab some. Hell…I probably would have tried to grab D too, but…"

"D doesn't matter anymore…he's already been taken care of."

EV clearly heard the anger in his voice, his right hand clenched in a tight fist. She swallowed and waited.

King turned to look at her, and to her surprise, his eyes were kind and his mouth had a fatherly smile on it.

"Come with me, Elizabeth." he said. EV stood up and he put his arm around her shoulders and led her into the parlor.

"I've worked a long time, Elizabeth, to get where I am today; to have everything you see here for myself. That is why I can't have any mess-ups…slipups of any kind."

"Yes, King. I understand."

"I won't be around forever, my dear…and I need someone to take over for me when I am gone."

"You shouldn't worry about that now, King. You're still young…got a lot of life to live."

"I know, I know…but it's always good to plan ahead. As I was saying…I need someone to take care of my empire when I'm gone. Someone who I can trust to keep my life's work on the right track. Someone I know that will do right by me."

"Well, there's lots of people who would qualify. Like…like that Diablo kid. He's come quite a long way. And then there's Beth…She one of the best, believe me."

"Yes…but none of them are quite like you. In the two years you've been with my operation…you have blossomed into quite a beautiful young lady, Elizabeth. You're skills are above everyone else…you know how to keep a cool head in a tough situation. What happened last night was testament to that. Elizabeth…I need an heir…and I believe you are the one for the job."

EV stopped in mid-step and stared at King, shocked. King suppressed a smile.

"This is quite a shock, I know…"

"Just a bit."

King faced her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Elizabeth…can you promise me I have your trust? That no matter what…you will stay loyal to me? That you will take care of everything?"

King was totally serious and EV couldn't say no.

"Of course, King. Always."

King smiled widely and patted her cheek, "That's my girl."

LOWER EAST SIDE: THE FRUIT BELT

Beth stared at EV, dumbfounded.

"You're kidding! You've got to be!"

"No…I'm not. King named me his heir to the ORGANIZATION." EV replied, almost bitterly.

Beth noticed the bitter tone and sat down next to her.

"Hey…why so bitter? This is great…this is what you've been working to. This was your dream, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, guess you could say that…"

"Guess? Bullshit! I know…you talked of nothing else but, when you realized King had taken a liking to you."

"Oh, I know that…" EV said, standing up, "It's just that…I don't think it's the right time, that's all."

Beth stood up quickly and went over to her, "Wrong time? What are you talking about? EV…you've worked your ass off, with all the drops…the fighting. This _is _the time. It's _been _the right time, for a long time."

EV looked at her and smiled…"Yeah, alright. Yeah, why don't you call Key and the guys. See if they want to go out. Have some fun."

"You think it's safe? That raid was only last night…"

"Don't worry about it. Just call them."

BUFFALO WATERFRONT:

THE DOCKS AND SURROUNDING AREA

EV walked arm-and-arm with Key, along with a few other carriers. Key and the guys were only too happy to go out. They had already been kicked out of two bars were heading down to another.

"I can't believe you threw your beer on that guy, Key…but it proves my point." Beth said.

"Oh? What's that?"

"You're an asshole."

Everyone laughed and Key scowled. Cam, another one of the carriers, groaned.

"What's the matter, fat boy?" Key asked him.

"This walking, dude. 'Sis hurtin' my feet."

"Well, maybe if you walked more, your feet wouldn't hurt and you wouldn't be such a fat piece of shit." Key retorted, play-punching Cam in the arm. Cam counter and the two began to play-fight. The others stopped and watched, until Smoke, another carrier, hissed at them to stop.

"What? What is it?" Key asked, pushing Cam to the side.

"Look." Smoke said, pointing down the dock a-ways. Everyone looked.

Two figures, looking very out of place, were coming towards them. The one was a woman, wearing a red evening dress and heels. The other man was dressed in nice evening clothes.

"-wrong way, Ben! I told you we went the wrong way!" the lady scolded.

"Relax, Meg. You panic at the stupidest things." the man, Ben, replied mildly.

"Me!? Panic at the stupidest things?! Oh please! I-" she stopped talking and walking when she spotted EV, Key and the others staring. Ben saw them too and eyeing them suspiciously, he took hold on of Meg's elbow and urged her forward.

The couple kept their eyes frontward and went to walk past the group.

"Lost, mister?" Smoke asked.

"No…no, not at all." Ben replied quickly and kept moving. Key and Smoke exchanged glances, nodded and grinned at each other. They went and followed the couple. The other men in the group followed. EV and Beth stayed back.

"Are you sure, Mister? 'Cause you sure look lost." Key said, gaining ground. The others surrounded the couple, forcing them to stop walking.

"No, we're not. Now well you please let us go?" the man ordered and tried to push past Key, who shoved him back.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Ha, look at this, boys. Now this…this is a real woman. One that I would very much like to get to know..." Key said , reaching out to touch the woman's cheek. She jerked away and slapped his hand. The others laughed.

The man tensed up, his fist clenched, "Don't…you dare…touch my wife!"

EV and Beth watched this from a distance, EV's heart pounding as she watched it begin to escalate.

"Oh God, Beth. We gotta go break this up, now." she said nervously.

"Why? Nothing's happening. They're just giving them directions." Beth replied.

"Ha! Yeah, right. Beth, they're going to hurt those people!"

"No, they're not."

"YES, they are! How fucking blind can you be!?" EV hissed and went to walk away. Beth reached out and held her back. EV swung and hit Beth with a killer right. Beth lost her grip and stumbled back. EV darted towards the fight but Beth leapt to her feet and tackled EV from behind.

The both went tumbling down. Beth smack EV with a few hits and EV struggled to get her off. She rolled onto her stomach and Beth put her in a headlock.

Then, they both saw Key throw the first punch, connecting with the man's jaw. The man staggered and his wife screamed. Key, Smoke and their buddies then began an all-out assault. Smoke grabbed the woman savagely and she fought back, smacking him on the head with her big purse.

"Beth, let me go, goddamit!" EV yelled, unaware that Beth was enjoying the scene before her, a disgusting grin was spreading across her face.

Key had the man on the ground and was banging his head repeatedly against the asphalt. Smoke had the woman partly subdued and was trying to kiss her. EV finally busted free of Beth's headlock and half stumbled-half ran toward the fight, when the sounds of police sirens filled the air. Everyone stopped. Key let go of the battered man and Smoke shoved the traumatized woman away, but not before wrenching her diamond necklace from her neck.

"Let's go, guys! Now!" Key shouted and the all took off, EV taking up the rear, hardly running. She looked back at the battered couple, and saw the woman knelt down next to her husband's motionless body, cradling his head in her arms and weeping.

EV felt herself nearly get sick and almost went over to help them but Key shouted again and she turned away and reluctantly ran off.

After she and Beth split off from the group, they dashed back to the apartments without a word between them. EV ran to her apartment and slammed the door shut behind her. She fell against it and waited for her heart to stop pounding.

Slowly, she pushed off the door and walked over to the couch and sank down onto it. Tears began to well up in her eyes…unexpected, and unwanted tears. She couldn't break done now…not now. Anytime but now…but no matter how hard she tried, the tears wouldn't stop and they continued until she fell asleep.

***

The whole next day, EV stayed locked up in her apartment, staring out the window and thinking, worrying. Not only about the man and his wife, but worrying about what would happen to the others. Especially Key.

When King found out what had happened, which he probably had already, there would be hell to pay. Not so much her and Beth, but Key…and Smoke…and Cam. All the men involved would be punished. And King's form of punishment was not pleasant…and a bit more…permanent.

EV wiped away tears from her eyes for the hundredth time, it seemed, and stretched out her legs. She looked down at her cell phone and thought about calling Beth. Oh, what she wanted to say to that little bitch for what she had done….

Her cell suddenly rang with King's special tone.

"Oh no…." With a shaking hand, she picked the phone up and looked at the faceplate. It said, "One New Text Message".

She hit ok and nearly dropped the phone. The text message was simple. All it said was: "Meeting." But it was enough to make her gasp for breath. King knew…he knew about last night.

Why was she panicking? She knew this was coming…Still, now that it was happening…

EV had no other choice but to go. She grabbed her jacket and unlocked the door. She stepped out and saw Beth out in the hall, locking her door. The two exchanged cold looks, but ended up walking out together and riding in the same cab to King's.

**UPPER WEST SIDE**

NOTTINGHAM TERRACE DELAWARE PARK AREA

Unlike the house above it, King's basement resembled a torture chamber/ Gothic Cathedral. No magnificent Italian décor…no warm colors adorning the walls. It was just stone, stone, stone.

Its ceilings were impossibly high and arched. Weird looking devices hung for the walls. Strange, twisted-looking statues and cravings were everywhere.

EV hated coming down here and she had been down here a lot, watching others go through the same thing she was about to witness.

The audience area of the room was full this meeting, which wasn't unusual. These sort of things brought a lot of members out.

In the front, King stood behind a stone podium, dressed completely in a black silk suit, his dark eyes looking cold.

Off to the left side of King, EV and Beth stood as still and as silent as statues, while of the right of King, those who had been involved with the fight stood in a line, their heads held high and their hands clasped behind their backs. Four armed guards stood watch over them, just in case one of them tried anything stupid.

After everyone quieted down, King waited another few seconds, letting the suspense to begin to build. These meetings were what gave him the real thrill. Creating suspense and drama, then feeding off it…that was a high enough for him.

"As you all may or may not have heard…a few of our more distinguished members, who you see standing before you, were involved in a little…altercation…last night. In which…a man was killed."

EV wavered slightly as the news washed over her, but she managed to keep her face impassive and her head held high. She could only imagine what Key was feeling right now. The man was dead…and Key had killed him.

"Fortunately, they had enough common sense to get away from the scene before the police arrived. That however, may have just prolonged the inevitable. The man who was killed, also had his wife with him. She wasn't badly hurt, and she did manage to get a look at your fellow members up here, and will no doubt, be speaking to the police about it."

The crowd murmured and whispered among themselves. Now what? We're they finished? Would the police be breaking down their doors?

King held up his hands to quiet everyone down and they immediately complied.

"But…but…you can be sure that that won't be for awhile. Her fear will surely hold that off for the time being. But, when she does become an issue, she will be taken care of, immediately."

The way King said those last words, caused a chill to run up and down her spine. Another death was to be brought about by her failure to act, and her friend's stupidity.

"That…however…will not fix the irreparable damage the fellow members standing before you has caused, and for that, they will be punished."

King looked coldly at the men standing to his right. EV wanted to tell King to stop, to rethink what he was about to order, but she couldn't. For all she knew, King might snap and finish her off too if she did.

Biting back tears, she watched as King nodded to the four guards who grabbed Key and the others. They snapped handcuffs on the hands and waited for King to give the final ok.

Key's eyes darted to EV and locked onto her watery ones. She gave him a wane smile and he nodded. He mouthed "I'm sorry" to her and she nodded, whispered, "So am I."

Beth watched this and scowled with disgust, "Oh please, EV…grow up," she thought scornfully.

The door to the smaller room off behind the stage area was unlocked and the six men were lead in, single file. The door was shut up tightly again and a black shade was pulled down over the window.

Any minute now…any minute, it would be over. There was a sudden sharp cry then the sound of gunshots, six in all. Everyone let out their breath and murmured among themselves.

EV's shoulders slumped and her head dropped. Beth stood up straighter and a smug smile fleeted across her face. King looked away and cleared his throat.

"I believe this meeting is dismissed." he said and everyone filed out. Beth stepped off the stage and looked back at EV, who still stood there.

"Hey, you coming, or what?"

EV looked down at her, coldly. Purposely and pointedly, she walked down the steps and shoved past Beth and out of the basement.

"Hey! Wait a second! Wait!" Beth yelled up to her. EV walked on through the house and out the front, ignoring Beth's calls.

Finally Beth caught up to her as she walked through Delaware Park. She grabbed EV's arm and spun her around.

"What the HELL is the matter with you, huh?" Beth hissed.

"I was just about to ask the same question about you," EV replied coldly, jerking her arm away.

"What are you talking about? YOU'RE the one who almost broke down in there like a freakin' baby!"

"And YOU'RE the one who just got seven people killed! Probably one more too! Which one's worse, sweetheart?!"

Beth looked EV in the eye. "You're losing it, aren't you? Just when you had everything going for you. I figured you couldn't handle it…but it didn't think it would be so soon…"

"I JUST SAW ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS SHOT BECAUSE OF YOU!" EV suddenly screamed, grabbing Beth by the collar and shoving her against a tree truck.

"Well, it's not MY fault he got into a stupid fight, is it?"

"No…but it's your fault all these people are dead. YOU stopped me from breaking up that fight. YOU!"

"Since when were you a hero?" Beth sneered. EV scowled and shoved Beth sideways, off the tree trunk. Beth glared at EV and suddenly went for her gun. EV went for hers too, and they were suddenly staring down each other's gun barrel.

"Little bit too public to kill me, Beth. Even for you." EV replied evenly.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises."

"This isn't a life, Beth. Watching Key being led away to get shot showed me that. I don't know why it took me this long to realize it, but I know now."

"Well, if you don't like it, then get out!" Beth snapped, her finger ready on the trigger.

"That's just what I plan on doing. If you're smart, you'll get out with me."

"Guess I'm not smart, then. High school dropout, remember? But, you know what…I always knew it should have been me, and not you. I knew I should have been King's favorite and not you…I was just never able to bring myself to say anything. Huge mistake…"

Her eyes narrowed at EV, "You have exactly one minute to get the fuck out of my face before I blast yours off. I'd take it and run."

EV eyed Beth, a pained expression on her face. Then she turned and bolted from the park.

LOWER EAST SIDE: THE FRUIT BELT

EV took the steps in front of her apartment two at a time. She slammed the door open and stumbled in. She ran down to her apartment and burst in through the door, slamming it shut.

She leaned against the door, breathing deeply, trying to relax and calm down. She looked down at the gun she still gripped in her trembling hand. With a disgusted grunt, she threw the gun to the side and pushed off the door.

Walking over to the couch, she reached under it and pulled out a large duffel bag. Moving over to her closet, she began pull clothes out and piling them into the duffel bag.

She stopped for a second and stomped over to the phone, snatching it up. Sitting down, she punched in a phone number she hadn't called in two years.

A woman answered the call and EV took a deep breath, "Hi mom, it's me. I'm coming home."

**SOUTH BUFFALO**

Three weeks had lapsed since EV had gotten out of the ORGANIZATION. Although it was far from official, EV had done her best to erase all her connections to King and his group once and for all.

Her parents couldn't have been more glad to see her. It had been two years since they had seen each other, and the reunion couldn't have been happier.

EV now lived at her parents' house in South Buffalo, on Choate Avenue and, even though her parents had asked her repeatedly, she refused to them what her life had been like before, and why she came back to them as she had.

EV knew they didn't really want to know, even though they asked. Besides, if she _did_ tell them, there was no way she could predicted how they would take it.

Not to mention the fact that if King sent somebody over for her and asked them what she had told them…things could get nasty and EV didn't what her parents to subjected to that. So, the less they knew, the better off they were.

Not to mention the fact that, although she was out, EV still feared what King might do to her for leaving. After all, she _was _his heir and she _had_ sworn her everlasting loyalty and trust.

"So much for that." EV thought as she lay in her bed as twilight glittered outside. She looked around her bedroom…a major step up from her last one, that was for sure.

Next to her bed, her cell phone rang in a friendly tone. EV reached over and read the face place, it read "One New Text Message".

This was beginning to feel awfully familiar… EV swallowed and opened the phone up and hit "ok" on the text. It read: "Look outside."

EV furrowed her brow and stood up. She peaked out her window. A dark SUV sat, waiting.

Another text message popped up and she read it: "Come down fast and get in, now."

Her heart quickened and her palms grew sweaty. Was this King finally calling her in, to even the score? Only one way to find out…

EV jammed her cell into her pocket and walked out of her room, quietly inching down the stairs and out of the house.

She walked hesitantly up to the car and opened the door. A driver wearing a black mask looked back at her and she saw a gun in his hand, pointed at her. She swallowed, forcing down a scream. She had to act cool, calm.

"Get in…don't make a sound, got it?" The driver growled. EV nodded and slid in, shutting the door. The driver gunned it and they took off down the street.

UPPER WEST SIDE

NOTTINGHAM TERRACE DELAWARE PARK AREA

The SUV pulled up in front of King's mansion, confirming EV's worst fears.

"Get out." the driver said. EV complied.

"He's waiting for ya." the driver said and peeled away, leaving EV alone on the street.

She sighed and turned to look at the house.

"Here we go…" she said and walked up and the steps and knocked. The door swung open by itself. EV walked in, nervously.

"Ah…Elizabeth, dear. Please…come in!" King's voice boomed out. He appeared off to the side and took her hand in his, patting it.

"H-hello, King. Been a long time…"

"Yes…too long. Come."

King led her into the main parlor room, which was set up with food and many drinks.

"Sit down." King said and EV sat down, watching King as he moved to her side and sat down in the large, tan leather chair.

"What's this about, King?" she asked, knowing full well herself.

King nodded and poured himself some champagne. He poured EV a flute of champagne, and she remained unaware that he stealthily slipped a tablet in the drink. It fizzled and quickly dissolved.

King set it down in front of her and flashed her a winning smile.

"Well…I just wanted to talk to you…get your side of the story…just make sure you've made up your mind about this."

King's voice had an edge on it EV didn't like. There was something more to his calling her…

"Well…King…I'm afraid you're wasting your time with this. I made up my mind the minute you killed Key."

"Oh, I see, well…you, you were close to Key, weren't you?"

"Psh…please, King. You know damn well I was!"

"Yes…yes…how about Beth? You were friends with her, right?"

"I-I guess you could say that, yes. We _were_ friends."

"Hmm…yes. Yes…"

King's brow furrowed his eyes cast downward, like he was thinking. EV looked down at his hands, which she saw were clenched and shaking.

"You know…King…I think I better be going…"

"NO! Sit…" he said, a little too forcefully. EV slowly sat back down.

"I'm sorry…Elizabeth. It's just that…when you left…I-I could hardly believe it. I didn't _want _to believe it. You were everything to me. I thought I had your trust…but you proved me wrong," he said bitterly

EV felt herself begin to feel sorry for him. She reached out and held his hand.

"King…I'm sorry. It's just that…everything I thought was right, turned out wrong. Having Key killed…just made me finally believe it. I had to leave. Believe me when I say…I'm sorry."

King nodded and looked her straight in the eye. Despite the warm smile he had on his lips, King's eyes were cold and full of anger.

EV shivered in her seat. King raised his champagne fluke in a toast. "To your new life." he said strongly.

EV looked down at hers and took it in hand. She shakily raised it, "To my new life." she replied.

EV drank deeply and almost immediately, she knew that was a mistake. The champagne burned on its way down. Her inside's felt as if they were on fire…EV spat the champagne out and coughed.

Staggering to her feet, she stumbled sideways as her focus grew fuzzy, and as tunnel-vision sprang up.

King watched her stumble around, a smug and sickeningly look of satisfaction on his face.

EV found herself breathless and unable to breath. She choked and gasped for breath, but it was all in vain. She tripped on the edge of the table and fell.

EV crawled over to where King sat and reached out for him. Her fingers barely brushed his pant leg, when she fell limp, her hand flopping down beside her.

King looked down at her, disgusted. He stood up and bent over, checking her pulse. He found none.

"You thought you could turn on me…go to the cops…. No, ha. No…you STUPID GIRL!"

King kicked her and sneered. He stood up straight and clapped his hand. Another man in a black mask appeared.

"Take her to Lake Erie Harbor and dump her in. Let no one see you. Is that clear?"

The man nodded and went over to EV's body and hauled her up and threw her over his shoulders.

Out the back door and around the back her went with her. He tossed her into the back seat of another black SUV and shut the door.

The vehicle started and roared out towards the Lake Erie Harbor.

**LAKE ERIE HARBOR AREA**

The driver pulled up on the Harbor and got out, garbage bag in hand. He opened the backdoor and quickly pulled the garbage bag over EV's body. He pulled the drawstring closed and pulled her out.

Draping her over his shoulders, the driver walked over to the guardrail around the parking lot and climbed over it.

The rocky shore line was tricky to maneuver but he managed it. Getting down to the water's edge, he dragged EV's body off his shoulders and heaved her into the water. There was a satisfying splash and he watched as her bag-wrapped body slowly but surely sink.

With a satisfied grunt, the man climbed back up, jumped the guardrail and got back into his SUV. The SUV backed out and drove away into the night.

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

Her mind swirled and whirled with strange colors and images. She couldn't make any of them out, but she did know the feeling that accompanied them: fear.

EV was afraid…but of what? Her eyes slowly opened and was met with a dark, watery view.

She jerked her head around one way, then the other. She was trapped…she couldn't move any more then she was.

And this water…this water…it was cold and incredibly close to overtaking her head.

She started to panic, whimpering and hyperventilating.

"Help! H-Help! Please!" she screamed and then coughed raggedly. No one was coming…she would have to save herself. EV lashed out at the thing that was holding her in.

Her nails clawed the bag apart and she finally got a big enough hole scratched out that allowed her to pull the bag apart.

She bobbed up and down in the water as she kicked the bag free. Looking around wildly, she saw the coast line…she swam with all her power toward it.

EV crawled away from the water's edge and collapsed on her stomach, taking deep breaths of precious air.

She rolled on her back and stared up at the starry night sky…and a shiver ran up her spine.

Strange…the night air was far from cool. It was just her wet clothes, probably…she would change when she got home.

Groaning, EV rolled over and dragged herself to her feet and stumbled forward, up the rocky shore.

Reaching the guardrail, she jumped over it and stumbled forward, grabbing a nearby light post for support.

The last thing she remembered was being with King at his place. The cold look he gave her…and that drink. That drink…she should have realized it was probably poisoned. King would never let her leave the Organization alive…she should have known that. But, yet…here she was, alive and relatively well.

EV took a shaky breath and straightened herself up as best she could. Letting go of the light post, she walked slowly, carefully in the direction of home.

When she got home, she would have to sneak in through the back…her parents didn't need to know what had happened. She'd sleep this all off and be fine by morning.

She hugged herself as the shivering became worse, her teeth chattering uncontrollably. This was insane, it wasn't cold out, if anything it was still very warm. Yet, she was freezing. Even her insides felt cold…the poison. It was probably the poison.

Maybe she should go to the hospital or something…no, no. She would just go home. She'd be fine by morning. She would just have to keep telling herself that.

After about an hour off walking through the deserted streets, EV collapsed onto a bench and sat hunched over, the shivering vibrating her entire body.

Everything looked distorted, out of focus to her. And this cold…

"Stop whining, stupid! And start walkin'!" she thought to herself. She stood up and dragged herself away.

"Home…must get home." she murmured to herself. What had that sign said? Had it said Choate Avenue? Yes…yes…there was the house! She staggered across the street and fell down onto the front stoop.

Oh, home never looked so good. She slid down the stoop and went around back, to the gate. She climbed up and over and fell off the fence, then crawled over to her bedroom window and pulled up on it.

Yes…it was unlocked! She climbed through and sprawled out on the floor. She laid there for a few minutes, her eyes closed, the shivering still vibrating throughout her body.

"Clothes…need to change." she muttered, the rug muffling her voice. She pushed herself up and walked on her knees over to her dresser drawers and pulled various ones opened until she found what she needed: jeans, black tank top and a black leather motorcycle jacket.

EV peeled off her wet clothes and pulled on the dry ones. She tossed the wet ones in her hamper and crawled into bed.

Why wasn't the shivering going away? If anything it was getting worse….

"Stop…please. Stop." she begged to herself. An explosion of pain suddenly erupted in her head and EV yelled out. She dug her fingernails into her bed and ground her teeth.

"Arrrrrr…" she growled as a light began to pool around her body…it was blue-black in nature and it sent a charged feel through her spine. It began to burst forth from her fingers, blasting objects around her room into little pieces.

And all she could was watch in horror, helpless to stop this. The light grew brighter and she felt herself stand up, totally out-of-control of her actions. Another blast hit her mirror and it shattered, another hit her door and that exploded.

A blast shot out behind her and hit the far wall…and blew a large hole in it.

"What was that? Elizabeth…Elizabeth, is that you, honey? Are-are you ok? Wh-what's going on? We're coming up!"

She spun around to look at her trashed door then looked at the hole in the wall. Her parents didn't need to see her like this…she wasn't what they wanted, not like this. EV had to get out.

She snatched her boots up and leaped out of the hole and ran down the street. She kept running, the blue-black power streaming out behind her. The shivering was gone, replaced by a charged and warm feeling.

Everything seemed amplified instead of out of focus, now…but it just caused EV to panic even more and run faster.

She darted into the street and was nearly hit by a speeding car. The driver leaned into his horn and swore at her as she dove for the sidewalk. She somersaulted to her feet and ran on, leaping over garbage cans as they came.

She darted into a back alleyway and tried to leap over the series of garbage cans in there but her foot caught on the one lid and she went tumbled, sliding through the sludge and mud of the grimy alley.

"Ow…uuuhhhnnnn. Argh…Look at this…friggin' muddy as hell." she said in a disgusted tone, looking done at herself.

She looked down at her hands, and a faint glow still emanated from them. She flexed them and the glow grew brighter.

"What _is _this?" she wondered. A stray cat hesitantly slinked up beside her, eyeing her cautiously.

"Hey kitty…what you want, huh?" EV said, reaching her hand out. She yank it back when the cat hissed and hunched its back up before growling and running away.

"Yeah, same to you, you mangy rat!" EV yelled at its retreating figure.

"I don't look THAT bad…" she said, standing up to look at herself in a cracked mirror that leaned up next to her, against the alleyway wall.

She gasped as she looked into it. She was standing there, plain as anything, she knew it, yet she wasn't showing up in the mirror. She touched her clothing, her face… but yet the mirror showed nothing.

EV looked back down at her glowing hands…what if it had to do with this light, this power that was coming off of her. What if it had turned her…invisible?

Just then, she heard voices from outside the alleyway and she darted out to test her theory.

It was a couple, walking and holding hands. EV stopped in front of them and shouted, "Hey!"

The couple stopped and looked around, their eyes sweeping the area, right over where she was standing.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes, I did…it's probably nothing. C'mon."

They walked straight past her, with the woman even stepping on EV's foot and stopping to look again, before shrugging and walking on with her boyfriend.

EV watched them go, her mouth open in shock. They had looked straight at her, each they hadn't seen her. That meant she _was_ invisible.

EV slowly turned and numbly walked back into the alleyway and sank down the grimy wall, staring straight ahead. Tears began to slide down her face, yet she did nothing to wipe them away.

Silent sobs rattled in her chest and EV squeezed her eyes shut and let them over-take her as the night melded around her. Unbeknownst to her, as she cried, she slowly materialized back into normalcy…

**EAST SIDE OF BUFFALO**

EV snapped her head up and blinked. The street was alive with bustling activity. Cars honked their way past, people walked hurriedly up and down the street.

EV stood up and groaned, her head pounded with a headache worthy of a massive hangover. Yet, she hadn't drunk…or eaten anything, in ages and her stomach growled loudly to prove it.

She slipped on her boots that sat in a puddle of muddy water and then went to step out onto the sidewalk but thought better of it…she knew that with her appearance, the cops would almost certainly stop her. Better take to back way…

She looked down at her hands…no glow. She looked in the mirror, her image distorted and broken by the cracks, but she could see her haggard-looking self perfectly.

"Maybe it was just a dream…a really, REALLY, bad dream." she thought to herself…no, if it had been a dream, she would be safely back in bed, at home, but she wasn't. She was here.

"Don't think it about it now.", she chided herself, "You need food, clothes, information on what happened…think about that."

EV slipped back down the back alley and around to the connecting alley…and climbed up the fire escape of one building. She crawled over to the edge of the roof and crouched down, trying to get her bearings.

The bright morning sun washed over her and shielded her eyes from it with her hand…a hand, she saw…that was suddenly glowing again. Did that mean she was invisible again?

EV slowly stood up, knowing full well that the people across the street from the building on which she stood, could clearly see the roof…and her. But, no one shouted, no one called out. She was invisible.

EV wasn't far away from the Fruit Belt. "I think it's time to pay Beth…a little visit."

**LOWER EAST SIDE: THE FRUIT BELT**

As EV walked, her invisibility flickered in and out, causing her to make a mental note that she had to learn to control that, and whatever other powers she might have, now.

What would she say to Beth? After all, she _was _supposed to be dead and it's not every day someone you knew, who was suppose to be dead, walked through your front door.

Maybe she wouldn't say anything…maybe she would just try to get her invisibility to stay up and surprise Beth.

EV came upon the apartment building she had stayed in for so long. It looked the same as it always had and she ran up the front steps and pushed the door open.

Shutting it quietly behind her, EV slinked up the staircase and stopped at the top.

Beth's room was at the end of the hall, the one with the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door.

EV stopped in front of Beth's door and put her ear up against it. She could hear the TV on inside…Beth was in. She tried the door knob lightly. Locked. Suddenly the phone rang and the TV was turned down.

"Hullo…yeah. How'd it go? She dead?", a pause, then: "Good…good. What about her parents…did you tell them yet? Well, you better! What?! Whoa, wait a minute, just wait a minute…they called the cops?"

EV pressed her ear harder up against the door. Yes…yes, last night, when her new powers had exploded to the surface…she remembered blasting apart her room. Of course they would have called the cops…

But the way Beth was talking about her "death"…she was so calm, uncaring. Almost like she had expected it, even wanted it!

"Of course she wanted it, stupid! YOU skipped out on her and King…you're a traitor!" her mind screamed at her.

"Well, what did they say?! What you mean you don't know! I thought we had people watching the house!"

EV's heart leaped into her throat…if they had people watching the house, they would have seen her come home last night…they would know she wasn't dead!

"Oh…so Diablo's not watching the house anymore? Ok."

EV sighed in relief.

"So, they don't know yet…do you want me to tell them? Ok, I'll go over right away. And, King…you're positive EV's dead, right? 'Cause, if she ain't, we can't go on with the other kill until she's out of the way."

EV started at that statement. What other killing?

"Ok…ok, I'll go over tell them she died in, the what, car accident, you said you wanted? Ok, alright. Bye."

EV stepped back, letting all this sink in. Not only was Beth probably in on her murder, she was getting ready to commit another. This…all this…was too much.

Anger and rage filled her and she suddenly felt like busting down the door and going in after her…but that wouldn't do any good. It wasn't the right time, or place. Later, when she was ready, she'd let Beth have it.

Her thoughts were broken into by the sounds of Beth's footfalls coming toward the door.

EV dove around the corner and felt a tingling feeling overcome her. This invisibility was coming in handy already.

She heard Beth shut and lock her door and then scrunched herself up against the wall as Beth rounded the corner and nearly hit her invisible form.

EV peeled herself off the wall and took the stairs two at a time after Beth. She leaped off the second last stair and pushed the door open, looking down the sidewalk for Beth. She was at the corner.

"Taxi!" Beth called out and one pulled over for her. She climbed in and the taxi took off toward Choate Ave.

**SOUTH BUFFALO: CHOATE AVE.**

EV followed faithfully behind, switching taxi's every so often until she had one drop her off down the street from her parents house, and saw crime scene tape wrapped around the back of the house from her little escapade last night.

Beth's taxi pulled up out in front and Beth climbed out, leaned back into pay the driver and as the taxi pulled off, Beth stood, looking at her parents' house before shoving her hands into her jacket pockets and trudging up to the door.

EV watched as she rang the doorbell and the door opened. Beth stepped in and the door shut again. She tossed her payment to the driver and murmured a thanks before jogging down the sidewalk to her parents front yard.

Discreetly as possible, she called her invisibility to her, and walked up to the front window and leaned on the glass to listen.

She watched as Beth and her parents sat down, enjoying the very evident look of distrust and slight disgust on her father's face for having such a person in his house.

She marveled at how sincerely sorry and sad Beth looked, but knew it was totally fake.

She saw her mother ask what was wrong and she saw Beth hesitate effectively and then she saw her mouth the news.

EV's own face contorted in pain as she watched her parents absorb the news. Her mother literally collapsed against her father and wept loudly, loudly enough for EV to hear it outside the window.

Her father held her mother close and struggled to hold his own tears back as he asked how it happened.

EV saw how Beth had to stifle a smile as she told him the made-up story and her hands curled up into fist against the window. How DARE she…how dare she do this.

Her father nodded slowly and said something else that EV couldn't quite make out, but Beth nodded and stood up.

Beth said she was sorry and walked toward the door. EV stepped back from the window and saw the door open. Beth walked out and shut the door, stopping to look back thoughtfully and then sneered and laughed.

"Suckers." she muttered as she walked down the walk and onto the sidewalk. EV went forward to confront her but stopped. Not yet…not yet…

Beth walked down the street, snickering and muttering to herself. EV turned back to the front window and saw the pain and anguish on their faces.

"Mom…Dad…" she whispered. "I'm sorry…so, so sorry." She tore herself away and slowly began to walk away. That walk turned into a jog, then a canter then a full-out run. She darted into traffic, horns honking at her, people yelling and swearing, people shouting out warnings from the sidewalk, yet EV didn't stop.

She kept running and running and running…all the way to Delaware Park. The afternoon sun twinkled through the trees and the birds sang happily, without a care in the world.

EV, breathless and red-faced, climbed the highest tree she could find and balanced carefully at the very top. She overlooked the surrounding city, adrenaline and rage running though her.

If Beth and King wanted to play rough…she was game. They had taken everything away from her, her family, her only real friend, her life, …and yet they had given her new life.

When those two asses had decided it was time for her to go, when they decided to use that poison on her, they had unwittingly set in motion the wheels that would give her new life, in the form of these powers.

So now, she was going to use these powers in any way she could; to let them know what an awful mistake they had made…and that they were going to have to pay for it.

She'd learn to control these powers, she'd follow Beth's every step, until it was the right time to strike. And strike she would. EV grinned maliciously…Beth would never know what hit her. And King…she had something special in mind for him.

EV titled her head back and let the sun wash over her and a wild cry like none other issued forth from her and echoed throughout the park.

**OLD ERIE CANAL HARBOR AREA**

Beth walked into the bar, a filthy hole-in-the-ground, down by the old Erie Canal Harbor area, off to the side where developments were underway to make it more tourist-friendly, but it was _the_ place to go if you wanted information on anybody and anything. Outside, EV flickered into view, her keen eyes taking in everything.

It had been a week…a week of training, administrated by herself, in the art of mastering her powers. She was by no means in full control…but she could call upon them and be confident they would work.

The light that issued forth from her finger types was what she called an "energy blast", capable of blowing pretty much anything, into little tiny pieces. This light could also be molded into protective "energy shields" as she called them.

She even learned that she was able to lift and move objects with this energy…by surrounding the object with this energy and simply wanting it move…a very useful power in her opinion, but one she still had minimal control over it.

She was sure she had more powers and abilities than this, by time was precious and she didn't really have time to discover the full extent of them just yet.

EV knew time was precious from the fact that she had been also following Beth for a week and learning more and more about this "other killing" she had first learned about from that phone call she had eavesdropped on.

Beth was planning to go after the wife of the man Key had killed, for the mere fact that King was worried the fear of being targeted by her husband's killers, was wearing off and she would go to the cops and identify Beth, the only other member of the gang who was still alive.

It would only be a matter of time then, before the cops would dig deep enough and learn of Beth's involvement in the ORGANIZATION and then everything would come crashing down.

It made EV sick to think that it was just fear that was driving this killing and only made her more resilient in her efforts to stop it.

All she needed was the location of where the murder was to take place and she would be set. And that was the exact reason why Beth had gone to this bar this night, to get the location.

The owner of the bar was an informant for King, who had had his men keep an eye on the woman for awhile and were sure they had her daily schedule down.

Beth would get the location from the owner, then would phone it in to King, so he would know. EV would listen in on this call…and then everything would be set.

Beth walked out of the bar, followed by a trail of cigarette smoke and the smell of beer.

"She'll probably use a pay phone…so the cops won't be able to trace the call." EV thought to herself.

Sure enough, Beth walked down and across the street to a local Seven-Eleven and stopped in front of the pay phone in the parking lot.

"Smart girl." EV said, walking over. She stopped behind Beth…and waited as the phone rang. How funny it would be just to pop into view right now, right behind her and scare the living hell out of her…but, that would ruin everything. So no, _not yet._

A voice answered the call, King's voice.

"Yeah?"

"I got it. The best time to do it would be this Friday. The chick always takes a jog in Delaware with one of her friends right at dusk. Friend usually leaves halfway through and she finishes the jog alone. It's perfect. Cover of night, she's all alone…All I got to do is wait till the friend leaves then pop her right as she finishes the jog. Nothin' should go wrong."

"You sure?"

"Jesus, King…who'll be out? Everyone'll be at home or out at parties by then; besides, nobody pays attention to the gunshots anymore."

"What about the body? Her car?"

"Simple. Dump the body in Erie, take the car to the Junkyard. You got a guy in there still, right?"

"Yeah, ok, Bethie. Sounds like you got this…almost as well as EV was ever able to do. Bye."

"Yeah, bye."

Beth hung up and EV could see the resentment on her face.

" 'Almost as good.' Yeah, we'll see, asshole. We'll see." Beth muttered and stalked off.

EV smirked…she was still jealous. That made it even better. She stopped smirking and bit her lip. Friday…that gave her just two days to make her final preparations and plans.

EV turned on her heel and as she walked, her invisibility ate away at her figure and she disappeared.

**CENTRAL BUFFALO CITY AREA**

First thing she did after learning this new information, was to go and get new outfits of clothes, after hours, of course. Stealing no longer agreed with her, but it was all she could do.

Dark clothing had done well for her, so she grabbed as much of the same thing she had been wearing for so long, stuffed it into a duffel bag she had also stolen and went on her way.

Next stop was the neighborhood gym, to use their showers. She was sure she looked pretty haggard and filthy. Grabbing bottles of body wash and shampoo, EV spent an hour in there, scrubbing and washing. Afterwards, she changed into a new outfit and walked out calmly, without invisibility. No one stopped her.

Next stop was to get her hair cut. The old EV was dead…and she had to look different than that old self. She snuck into a barber shop on Pearl Street, after hours, via invisibility and some clever lock picking.

She looked around and fingered the hair blowers and other tools. EV sat down in the barber's chair and wrapped her long hair into a tight pony tail. Grabbing a pair of scissors, she held her hair tightly and slowly reached back.

With one snip, the old EV fell away in one dark swath of hair. The new EV looked down at the clump and picked it up. She ran her finger down it for a moment then tossed it in the garbage.

Turning, she faced herself in the mirror and messed up her hair and ran her hands through it until it looked the way she wanted it to. EV smirked and walked out, invisibility swirling around her.

**DELAWARE PARK**

Beth snaked through the trees of Delaware Park, twilight twinkling around her. She had been following the woman and her friend for a half-an-hour already…her friend should be peeling off soon…leaving the prey all alone.

Beth took of her pistol and its silencer and screwed the silencer on…all the while keeping a watchful eye on the two joggers.

"Too easy…almost way too easy…" Beth mused to herself, keeping up with the two, but staying behind and low.

EV again took up a seat in Delaware's tallest tree, keeping a constant vigil, waiting. She didn't know what she was going to do when she confronted Beth. After all the times she _wanted_ to confront her, now that she _could _and _would…_she wasn't sure _how _to handle it.

EV turned in her seat…she heard footsteps on the path below. Two joggers came up…both were young women…EV recognized the wife of the man Key killed almost immediately, her screams from that night resounding in her ears.

She shook her head to clear it…and looked behind them to try and catch Beth following them. She didn't see her…that was expected. If EV was the one doing it…she'd stick to the shadows too. There was one problem with that, however, and this caused EV to grin; that problem was that EV _was _the shadows.

She vanished from her feet in a whirl of blue-black and leaped down from her hiding place, a cushion of energy providing her with a smooth landing.

"Time to talk, Bethie." she murmured to herself. "Time to talk."

Beth slipped up behind a tree and crouched down, watching the two women slow and then finally stopped. The one took a drink of water and shook her head like a horse would toss its head.

The two women talked for a minute with the one patting the other on the hand and taking off again the other way.

That must have been the friend leaving…and now it was time. Beth stood up slowly, gun in hand. She walked out slowly, crouched down slightly.

Her target was still standing there, taking a breather and drinking some water, with her back to her. It was too easy…but easy was what Beth aimed for.

From under invisibility, EV watched Beth sneak up on the up behind the unsuspecting woman and felt a surge of adrenaline shoot through her. She had to act now…and fast.

Stepping in between Beth and the woman, she growled in her in lowest and threatening voice:

"Hold it!"

The woman spun around and gasped while Beth pulled up in mild shock, her gun suspended out in front of her.

EV slowly materialized into view, earning a hardy gasp from both Beth and the woman.

"_Who_ the hell or _what_ the hell are you?!" Beth demanded, gun still pointed at the woman, and at EV who stood in her way.

"Good…she doesn't recognize me," EV thought to herself.

EV didn't respond, but turned halfway, her eyes still on Beth, to the woman,

"Go…it's ok…you're safe. Just go home and lock your doors. GO!"

The woman was more than willing to comply and ran off, glancing back as she went.

EV say Beth's eyes widen in anger as she watched her target get away. Her face flushed and she gripped her gun harder.

"I said…WHO ARE YOU?"

EV thought for a moment…she couldn't say who she really was, of course. But she needed a name…a worthy name for who she had become in such a short time. A name fleeted across her mind and she said it, without thinking twice:

"My name is Shinobi…I was a friend of EV's around the time she broke away from the ORGANIZATION."

Beth snorted disgustedly, "No wonder EV turned soft the way she did…she had a freak like you pressuring her."

EV shook her head, adamantly, keeping up with the lie she had spun, "No…EV chose it all herself. I had nothing to do with it."

"Well look…Shinobi, or whoever you…I'M not planning on skipping out anytime soon. So get the fuck out of my way. I gotta go catch my 'business' you just chased off."

"Is that what killing another person is to you, a business?"

"Oh please! Don't even _start_ with that righteous shit! I'm not interested. Now, get out of my way or I swear to God…I'll blow your head off!"

EV shook her head…"I'm not going anywhere without you. The night before EV died…she told me she wanted me to get you out of this. She said you wouldn't come willingly…so she said use force if I had to…and I will. Are you coming…or are we gonna have to fight about it?"

Beth sneered, "EV had it right…I ain't going nowhere, sister! So, yeah…we're gonna have to fight."

Beth fired two shots at EV, who blocked the shots with an energy shield. That took Beth off-kilter and she stared dumbfounded for a second too long, allowing EV to expel streams of energy from both hands…both hitting Beth and throwing her down.

She shouted and swore as the energy overtook her and whirled around her. EV felt another sure of adrenaline course through her. She had never thought to try her energy on another person before this…if she had, she would have known the surge of power she felt now.

Beth staggered to her feet and rushed EV, screaming a horrible cry of anger as she went. EV took a step back and allowed Beth to come at her, before grabbing her wrist, stepping under her arm and lifting her over her shoulder. Beth hit the ground with a thud.

She hopped back up and swung at EV who blocked and return the hits in twofold. As those hits connected with satisfying crunches…the anger EV had bottled up for so long, saving it to release it just for this occasion, came boiling to the surface with devastating results.

Beth would try to get back on her feet, only to be bowled over again, whether by one of EV's punches or kicks, or by a blast of energy.

Finally, Beth lay bruised and battered on the ground, breathing as deeply as she could.

EV walked around her, eyeing her coldly.

"Tried to reason with you, Beth…really did. I don't know why you didn't listen."

"Fuck…you," Beth wheezed.

EV shook her head, "Is that all you're going to say? Well, considering the source, that's probably the majority of your vocabulary, so…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT…UP!" Beth screamed and then coughed because of it. "You…you…don't know me…not…not at all! All…all you know…is what…that…that bitch told you!"

"Well, everything that 'bitch' said about you…seems to be accurate," EV said in a hard voice.

Beth gritted her teeth and started to get up. EV didn't stop her. As she staggered to her feet, her eyes fell on her gun, just laying a few feet away. EV saw Beth's eyes flicker to the gun and she spun on her heel, blowing the gun to pieces.

EV spun around, seething, her words grinding out from behind clenched teeth:

"Now, I'm sick of your shit and I'm sick of you! You ruined a good person's life…and now you're going to pay for it!"

EV summoned all the energy she could, the air beginning to cool and swirl around her. The breeze picked up and the leaves on the trees, the grass, everything rustled.

EV hadn't even known that her eyes were closed…until she opened them again, unaware that their normal blue-gray coloration had changed to black with dark blue swirls dancing around the middle.

Beth shrank back in terror as the breeze grew into a wind and EV's eyes grew more fearsome and angry with their strange colors.

EV was glad to see the terror she saw in Beth's eyes…the same terror that EV knew she had held in her eyes when she woke up under Lake Erie's water, the terror she had seen in that woman's eyes as she watched her husband beaten to death before her eyes….the same terror Key had had in his eyes before he was taken away to be shot.

The power surrounding her reached its peak and EV smiled slowly…and let the energy go.

An explosion resounded throughout the park, the birds bolting from the trees as the noise and power swept over them. Beth was lost in the blur of energy and EV stood, watching in fascination as her power bowled over everything in its path.

Slowly, the energy dissipated, leaving a haze that hung over the area. The leaves on the trees around her were stripped and the grass was mowed down. EV saw Beth's body laying sprawled out a couple feet away.

EV sighed, and walked over to her. She looked down and examined her quickly. Still alive…but out cold. She smirked at Beth and turned on her heel and walked toward the park's exit.

"That was a nice little chat, Beth. Real intellectual…almost sorry I had to end it." EV said dryly as she walked.

**CITY OF BUFFALO **

The news of Beth's attack spread like wildfire, and soon, it was the talk of the entire Buffalonian Underworld. King was said to be incredibly embarrassed and angry at Beth's failed assassination attempt and at her lack of defense for herself against her attacker.

That pleased EV even more than she already was, when she heard that. But there was one more thing she had to do before she felt she had given King Sanchez and his ORGANIZATION the retribution he and it truly deserved.

After defeating Beth, EV spent the next few days sneaking into King's mansion and taking important documents from his office and basement headquarters. Often, she stole in, covered in her invisibility, right under King's nose! Just another way to get back at him, as far as EV was concerned…

Finally, she believed she had enough information to put King away for a long time, and enough to bring his ORGANIZATION down on itself.

As night fell on the day marking the two-month anniversary of her getting out of the ORGANIZATION, EV stole into Buffalo Police Headquarters and into Police Chief McCarthy Gibson's office. Luckily, it was empty of any occupants.

She placed the manila envelope, which she had filled to capacity with all the information she had gathered from King's place, on the Chief's desk.

Standing back, she looked at the envelope for a second, taking in one final look at the last connection to her old life, before turning and sneaking out again.

She stood on Buffalo Police Headquarters' roof, looking out over the city, her duffel bag at her feet and the American flag snapping in the wind beside her.

The city looked magnificent from where she was. With all its skyscrapers, its busy streets, its different types of people…she knew quite well why she loved it.

But she couldn't stay…not now, not after what she had done. She wanted nothing more than to go back to her parents and show them the truth…that she was still alive and very much wanting to start a new life with them…but she couldn't do that either.

EV had a new life…she was Shinobi, now. And Shinobi couldn't afford to be caught dead in Buffalo. Perhaps she'd find away to get out west…to California, maybe. After all…there was a lot of talk of a "superhero boom" there, with new and powerful superheroes being born every day.

However, there was one superhero that interested her very much…one called "Feedback." Perhaps, when she got settled, she'd seek him out, see if she could maybe join him, or something.

EV squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes.

"I'll come back…I swear to God, I will. I may leave Buffalo, but I'll never forget it." she solemnly vowed.

EV bent down and picked up her duffel bag. She slung it over her shoulder and after taking one last look at her beloved city and nodding at the flag…EV disappeared as a rumble of thunder growled in the distant.

THE END


End file.
